


Trompe L'oeil

by Sugakane_01



Series: Romance Remix [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU where Omegas have limited rights, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega AU, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Coercion, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, I swear I don't think it's as bad as the tags make it sound but better safe than sorry, Jealous Derek, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Verbal Abuse, may or may not become mpreg (author is still undecided)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugakane_01/pseuds/Sugakane_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of his bonding ceremony to Derek should have been the happiest night of his life, instead Stiles found himself attacked by a man he thought was his friend and betrayed by the man he loved.  Heartbroken and terrified he fled Beacon Hills and tried to rebuild his life while ignoring the Derek shaped hole in his heart.  After a year of radio silence Derek asks that Stiles return to Beacon Hills so that they can officially dissolve their bond. Stiles is wary but unable to resist the lure of  gaining his freedom from Derek, solving the mystery of exactly what had happened the night he was attacked and finally being able to go back home to Beacon Hills so he agrees to return. </p>
<p>Unfortunately for Stiles, the year apart has done nothing to dull Derek’s anger and sense of betrayal and now that Stiles is back in Beacon Hills, Derek has every intention of getting his revenge.  Can they find their way back to one another despite the danger and deception, betrayal and mistrust or will their bond be well and truly broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few months back I got the idea to take old Harlequin novels and remix them into a series of fanfics starring my OTP's. The series is going to be pure, unadulterated, unfiltered, unapologetic, “trashy romance novel” escapism and first up to bat is Sterek. 
> 
> This fic is based off a story by Angela Wells called Moroccan Madness and there will parts that follow the original story quite closely other parts that bear very little resemblance to the original story (such as mothercluckin werewolves yo and the whole Alpha/Omega dynamic and the world this AU exists in as well as other plot points). Because the story this fic is based on was published back in 1986 there are some elements at play that when looked at through 2013 goggles get a serious side eye because there’s a lot of NOT OKAY that goes on. But you all know how much I like poking and prodding around in the murky grey areas and writing relationships that are loving and passionate but not necessarily healthy or okay so this plot was pretty much right up my alley. 
> 
> So please be aware that in keeping with the genre, the time period and the plot...there's going to be a certain amount of romanticizing things that are definitely NOT okay. Just break out that venn diagram of things that are not okay in real life relationships but can be cool to read about in fanfic relationships and you should get the idea. This isn't supposed to be taken as anything other than escapist, melodrama. I'm not endorsing or supporting any of the bad behavior that will occur in the fic.
> 
> So please, please, please be aware that there is some dark and twisty, unhealthy and not okay going on in this story. Derek's behavior in particular is 50 Shades of NOT OKAY. I'm talking PSA after the episode airs with a hotline number to call if you find yourself in this situation level NOT OKAY. So please aware going into this story that the warnings are there for a reason. Please be aware of what your triggers and personal tastes are because this definitely isn't going to be a story for everyone.
> 
> I'm going to leave the anon commenting on...please don't make me regret that decision.
> 
> * * *

** Chapter One **

 

The biting sting of the night air made Stiles shiver as he stepped out the door of _Confuzion_ , leaving his friends and co-workers to their drunken-or in the case of the werewolves in attendance not so drunken-revelry. Stiles hadn't really been in a partying mood but he'd been unable to turn down Julia's invitation to come out with her and her friends to celebrate that Julia's Alpha had finally made an official claim. The girl had been so happy to announce that she and Kali were soon to be bonded mates that Stiles had found himself unable to rain on her parade. Julia was the closest thing to a friend Stiles had in New York and he was genuinely happy for her but the subject of bonding and mates brought up unpleasant memories that Stiles would rather forget so he had stayed only long enough to make his presence known, offer his heartfelt congratulations and then slipped out unnoticed, grateful that his apartment was just a short walk away from the bar.

The sweet taste of champagne turned slightly bitter on this tongue as he acknowledged that other than Julia, no one at the party would miss him. Anyone who had known him before would be shocked at the change in Stiles's personality. He was no longer a constantly bouncing ball of barely contained energy, outgoing and confident, quick with a smile and even quicker with a joke. That boy was gone and in his place was a quiet, somewhat reserved young man. Skepticism had taken the place of sarcasm, confidence had given way to caution and recklessness had turned into reserve. Stiles hadn't tried to form a new circle of friends, preferring to keep his own company and while it was contrary to an Omega's nature to be so solitary, no one pressed the issue. Most of the Alphas he worked with respected his boundaries and never pushed for anything beyond professional acknowledgement and while there were a few that regarded him with poorly concealed resentment, annoyed that the unbonded Omega never responded to any of their pheromones most were content to leave him be. For their part his fellow Omega co-workers, after realizing that Stiles was not competing with them for any of the available Alphas, limited their personal interactions with him to professional politeness and common courtesy.

Stiles may have been quiet for what might be the first time in his life but just because his mouth was closed didn't mean his ears weren't open. He heard the talk about him. His co-workers knew he had been granted asylum and most assumed that he'd suffered through some unspeakable horror of abuse and that was why he was so broken, so uninterested in and incapable of being a "proper" Omega.

Stiles's lips quirked up in small grin as he shook his head at the idea that he had _ever_ been a "proper" Omega. Stiles had never managed to be particularly demure or subservient. He completely failed at the _unquestioning_ part of unquestioning obedience and the Alphas in his life had always had to earn his respect and submission, he'd never given it freely.

His parents, unlike his teachers and society at large, had never tried to correct his behavior. Anastasia Stilinski had been a lot like Stiles: free-spirited, deeply opinionated and fiercely independent. She'd nurtured his sense of self, always telling him that being Omega was a part but not the whole of who he was and that his classification didn't limit or define him. She'd encouraged Stiles to be himself even when it made the other Omegas and most of the Alphas he encountered uncomfortable and she'd told him that any Alpha who was worthy of him wouldn't want to change him. Anastasia had always told Stiles that just as she'd found his father, he too would find an Alpha that would treasure him for all the things he was and wouldn't care about the things that he wasn't.

Stiles had tried to believe her, had clung to her words after her death but as the years rolled by and all he'd encountered was derision and scorn that hope had begun to fade. And then Derek Hale had returned to Beacon Hills and swept Stiles completely off his feet.

Stiles sighed heavily. Even after all the time that had passed it still hurt to think of Derek, to recall the dark silk of his hair, the classic beauty of his face and the raw, undeniable power housed in his muscular frame. Stiles could still hear Derek's voice whispering in his ear, velvet smooth and dark with promise. He could still feel Derek's touch ghosting over his skin, taste the flavor of Derek's kiss and recall the look in Derek's eyes as they stood before their family and friends just before Stiles had bared his neck to him and Derek had bit down, marking Stiles, claiming him as his own and beginning the bond that would tie them together.

Stiles shook himself out of the haze of memories. Thinking of Derek, of the past, of what could have - _should have_ \- been would do him no good. Stiles wasn't a kid anymore, he wasn't in Beacon Hills and he wasn't Derek's. That time in his life was over and he'd done everything he could-including leaving his friends and family and fleeing to one of the only parts of the country that offered Omegas some protected rights-to put it behind him.

New York was one of the few progressive territories in the country and one of the benefits of being among its residents was that the laws of the land guaranteed runaway Omegas safety and sanctuary. The strict enforcement of Sanctuary Laws and Omega Rights as well as the harsh penalties for violating them made it nearly impossible for an angry Alpha to enforce an unwanted claim or compel their bonded to return to them against their will.

Stiles was safe in New York, had been for over a year now and Derek was across the country in California, still back in Beacon Hills. Stiles frowned and tried to redirect his thoughts. There was no reason to let Julia's good news send him on an unwanted trip down memory lane, complete with stops to the wrong side of the tracks.

As he finally made it to the brownstone he was renting Stiles stopped short, his mouth dropping open in a silent O of surprise as he stared at the figure waiting on his front stoop. Stiles found his feet rooted to the ground, capable of neither fight nor flight. Panic clawed up his insides even as part of him relished the sight of the man in front of him, his eyes greedily raking over his frame and taking in whatever changes the time apart had brought.

Between one breath and the next the man was upon him, stopping a hair's breadth short of touching him, eyes searching his face. "Stiles?" He asked softly as if he were as dumbstruck by the sight of Stiles as Stiles was by the sight of him.

Stiles nodded mutely, unsure as to whether he wanted to fling himself into the Alpha's arms or turn and run. He had no idea what had brought him here, what could have possibly caused him to seek him out, how he had even managed to track him down but he knew it could be nothing good. "Scott," he said, hating that he knew the werewolf could hear the rapid fast rabbit beating of his heart and smell his anxiety and panic. "I'd say I'm happy to see you but well…we'd both know I was lying. Now I'm not saying you have to go home, but you do have to get the hell out of here."

"I can't do that Stiles," Scott said quietly.

"Sure you can," Stiles argued. "You just turn on around and go back to the Hale from which you came."

"Stiles-"

"Scott, I don't know why you're here-"

"I thought you said you weren't gonna lie to me," Scott interrupted with a sad smile. "I'm here for you, Stiles. Your Alpha wants to see you."

"Yeah well people in hell want ice water but sometimes thems be the breaks," Stiles snapped back. "Get out of my way Scott and go back home, back to your pack and tell Derek that he may be an Alpha but he's not mine. Not anymore."

Scott ignored his outburst and began speaking quietly. "Derek wants to officially break your bond and Deaton won't do it without you there because broken bonds-"

"Tend to make Omegas go batshit insane," Stiles finished for Scott. "I guess it's a good thing that doesn't apply here since Derek and I never completed our bonding. Tell Deaton to fire up the old mystical mojo and do what he's gotta do. Derek can have his freedom, and you and the rest of the pound puppies can leave me in peace."

"You act like I want to be here," Scott huffed. "Allison's pregnant man. Every instinct I have is screaming at me to be home her and instead I'm here trying to get you to come back-"

"Holy shit you're gonna be a father," Stiles breathed forgetting for the moment that the days where he and Scott were pack mates and best friends, brothers in everything but blood, were in the past. "Oh my God! Dude! My dad didn't tell me-how is Allison? How far along is she? How many times have her parents tried to kill you-whatever you _do not_ eat or drink anything Mrs. Argent gives you. I bet her crazy eyes have upgraded from insane to full on psychotic! Oh my God, we're having a baby!" Stiles cried flinging himself into Scott's arms, instinct and emotion guiding his actions before logic and reason could stop him.

Scott's arms closed around Stiles and he held him tight, burying his face in the crook of Stiles's neck and breathing in deep. "I missed you, you jackass," he mumbled into Stiles's neck. "Come home. We all miss you. Just know that when you least expect it I'm going to punch you in junk. Hard."

Stiles let out a strangled laugh and tangled his fingers in Scott's t-shirt, burrowing into Scott's chest and breathing in the scents of _pack_ and _home_ that he'd been missing for the past year. "Gotta work on your sales pitch, Scotty boy. Threatening the family jewels isn't exactly a winning strategy. I mean, just because you managed to pull a Jon Snow and prove you know where to put it-"

"Oh my God dude!"

"That was inappropriate and I'm sorry."

"You are a lying liar who sits on a throne of lies."

"I know. You're right. I'm not sorry," Stiles grinned, finally releasing Scott and stepping back. "I just…wow. You're gonna be a dad. Hey, remember that pact we made when we were ten-"

"Allison already said you can't name the baby," Scott cut him off.

"What?! Rude. Flag on the play man, we had an agreement. Just who wears the Alpha pants in your relationship?"

"Allison," Scott replied smirking. "And she looks damn good in them too."

"Oh c'mon," Stiles moaned. "How is it possible that you've gotten _more_ whipped since high school?"

"I never told you about the whip," Scott said his face scrunched in confusion. "How did you know that sometimes Ally and I -"

"TMI TMI," Stiles cried, making a time out signal with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to force away the mental picture Scott's words had conjured up. "Dude no, I meant you were…never mind. Just congrats on all the safe, sane and consensual non vanilla baby making."

"You're welcome," Scott grinned.

"Oh you did that on purpose," Stiles said. "I need brain bleach and therapy now dude. When did you get so evil?"

"Around the same time I put on my Alpha pants," Scott retorted

"I hate you," Stiles moaned. "I hope your baby comes out with your crooked jaw line and Victoria's crazy eyes. I hope Allison gives birth to the Moon Moon of the Hale pack and your baby has to attend the Derek Hale Center for Werewolves Who Can't Werewolf Good -"

Stiles's words were stolen as Scott barreled into him, knocking him to the sidewalk. "Take it back," he demanded, putting Stiles in a headlock.

"Never," Stiles grunted.

"Take it back or I'll tell your dad it was you that snuck into the school and super glued all the doors shut and then spread baby oil all over the floor in the teacher's lounge for our senior prank," Scott threatened.

"I'm an adult now. Dad would probably high five me."

"I'll tell Victoria."

"I take it back," Stiles said instantly. "Your baby will be the anti-Moon Moon. All the other babies in the Hale pack will be mediocre by comparison. And his or her jaw line will be stunning. Better than Jackson's even. And when I said crazy eyes I meant crazy _beautiful._ "

"Victory is mine," Scott crowed releasing Stiles and sitting up on the sidewalk.

"Big surprise there, buddy. The big strong Alpha werewolf physically overpowered the soft, squishy Omega human. That is a truly unheard of feat right there. You should be proud," Stiles snarked.

"Still won," Scott said, bumping his shoulder into Stiles.

"Yeah yeah," Stiles groused. "You're the Alpha."

The grin slid from Scott's face. "Actually, Derek's the Alpha. And the Alpha wants you home."

"Yeah well, I don't want to go home."

"You and I both know that's a l-"

"Fine," Stiles said angrily, picking himself up off of the sidewalk, good mood evaporating. "I don't want to see Derek. Is that enough truth for you?"

"Stiles, can you at least think about it for more than thirty seconds," Scott asked him as he stood up, warm brown eyes wide and pleading. "Even if you guys didn't mate and complete the bond he still claimed you, he still marked you. An incomplete bond is still a bond and there's still a chance that breaking it could hurt you."

"If I have to choose between the possibility of maybe going stark raving mad and the certainty of being at Derek's mercy-I'll take stark raving mad for a thousand Alex," Stiles informed Scott.

"Stiles it's not like that. Believe it or not Derek's concerned about your well-being."

Stiles snorted. The time for Derek to have been concerned about Stiles's welfare had come and gone. The fact that he would reach out now, send Scott, _ask_ for Stiles to return instead of simply demanding it had Stiles suspicious. It was either a trick or…

A small flicker of hope rose in him. "Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Derek so concerned with making sure I'm okay? I mean, did he…does he know what happened that night at the loft?"

Scott's eyebrows rose and a confused look stamped itself across his features. "Stiles, he's known since the night you left. We all have."

Stiles reared back as if Scott had struck him. He'd honestly believed that Derek, despite the terrible way things had ended between them, had held at least some small measure of genuine affection for him but it seemed that Stiles was mistaken. If Derek had discovered the truth of what happened on the night of their bonding ceremony and had kept it from him, allowed Stiles to continue to live in self imposed exile, separated from his family, his pack, his Alpha then…

Then that meant Derek didn't give a damn about Stiles.

"You wanna clue me in then," Stiles asked bitterly. "Or does the lowly Omega not rate an explanation?"

"Stiles-"

"Cause I gotta be honest, seeing as how I'm the guy that Matt played bad touch Batman with I think I have a right to know!"

"W-what? Stiles-"

"Tell me why Scott," Stiles demanded. "Old buddy, old pal, best friend of mine, brother from another mother, tell me why Matt broke into the loft, cornered me while Derek was gone and threatened to rape me, to knot me, to make it so that Derek wouldn't ever…explain to me why he ripped my clothes off and held me down and then just _waited_ until Derek came back. Tell me why he pretended that we'd been having an affair behind Derek's back and why-"

"What the hell?" Scott cut Stiles off, his face a mask of shock and anger. "That's not what Derek said happened! He told us that you two had a misunderstanding-he never said about what-and that while he was gone dealing with pack business you took off. And your dad wouldn't say a word about why and you never even called man and I just…I didn't… _why didn't you tell me_?"

"You may be an Alpha Scott but Derek's _the_ Alpha. He's your Alpha. He saved your life when he turned you and I know you don't follow orders blindly but now that you've bonded to the pack you can't go against him, even if you want to. If you could you wouldn't be here now," Stiles pointed out. "But now you know what happened, why I left-"

"It doesn't make any sense, Stiles!" Scott argued. "No matter what Derek walked in on he would have known that Matt was lying and you were telling the truth-"

Stiles winced. "Matt wasn't exactly lying."

"What?" Scott exploded. "You cheated on Derek? After what he went through with Kate-"

"I didn't cheat on Derek!" Stiles yelled back. "It's complicated."

"Uncomplicate it," Scott snapped.

"Matt…he told Derek enough of the truth so that it wasn't all a lie," Stiles explained. "He'd been…harassing me for months and I hadn't said anything to Derek because you know how he is about Matt. The fact that he had been Laura's Omega it just…Derek feels like he owes it to Laura to take care of Matt and he has such a huge blind spot where the guy is concerned. And it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I figured after the bonding was official Matt would back off because what nut job goes after a bonded Omega, especially if they aren't even an Alpha? I thought it was nothing but it turned out to be the biggest something and it all just blew up in my face."

"Matt -"

"Matt is a stalky stalking creepy creeper who ruined my entire fucking life," Stiles spat bitterly. "The guy would corner me and hit on me and he kissed me once-which was all kinds of unpleasant and resulted in me kneeing him in the balls so hard they went all the way up into his trachea-but Derek just…Matt made it sound like it was consensual and so much more than it was and he dared Derek to ask me about the kiss and all the other times when he'd gotten a little too handsy and when Derek did and I couldn't deny it-"

"Derek lost it," Scott finished for him.

"Completely," Stiles confirmed. Derek had been a flaming ball of apocalyptic rage. He'd always been a master of control and Stiles had never doubted that Derek had complete command over his shifts and his Alpha form but that night Derek's reserve and control had nearly abandoned him. Derek had assumed the terror he'd smelled on Stiles was from the fear of having been caught and he had been too far over the emotional ledge to sense Stiles's distress.

Stiles bit his lip as he remembered watching Matt leave and then reaching out for Derek, stumbling towards him only to have Derek back away from him, shaking his head and demanding that Stiles not touch him, his voice rich with hatred and dripping with disgust. Stiles had never felt betrayal and humiliation as strongly as he had in that moment. He'd realized that he'd been wrong. That Derek had been just like every other Alpha-besides his father and Scott-that he'd ever come across. Stiles no longer held any value to Derek once he thought his perfect, unsullied Omega had been touched by another. Stiles had given himself to Derek, sworn to him his loyalty and love, fidelity and faithfulness, his strength and his submission and when he'd needed Derek the most, needed the comfort of his bonded and the protection of his Alpha, Derek had denied him.

Derek had turned his back on him and Stiles had panicked, horrified because Derek _didn't understand,_ and terrified that Matt would come back to finish what he'd started Stiles had lurched after him, grabbing Derek's arm and begging-actually begging-Derek not to leave him.

Stiles had needed Derek. He'd needed Derek to comfort and soothe him. He'd needed his Alpha to make him feel safe and secure. He'd needed his bonded to promise him that he was still valuable, still wanted. But above all else he'd needed the man he loved from the top of his heart to the depths of his soul to reassure him, through his words and his deeds, that he still loved him back.

Derek had done none of those things. He'd simply shaken Stiles's hand off of his arm and raked cold, hard eyes over his uncovered form, his lips twisting in a sneer before he answered him. "Don't worry, Stiles. I have no plans to leave you. I'm going to settle things with Matt and then I'll be back for you."

Derek's voice had been cold, hard, unforgiving and Stiles had stared at him wordlessly, trying to wrap his brain around the events of the evening and make sense of them. "Derek," Stiles said helplessly.

"You're worse than Kate. She was, at least, clever enough not to get caught until she'd already done her damage but you Stiles, you're just a lying little whore," Derek said with deliberately calculated malice. "I fell for it, fell for you. I thought I could trust you, let myself love you, bought into your little innocent act but the truth is you're nothing but a common gold digging whore."

Derek had taken a step towards Stiles and Stiles had moved back, every ounce of his faith in Derek shaken and his trust in him shattered. "Oh don't fret pet," Derek mocked him. "I'm not going to hit you Stiles," he said reaching out with deceptive gentleness to turn Stiles's face to his. "Whores aren't for hitting. They're for taking and using. And that's what you are, that's all that you are and that's all that you're good for. So that's what I'm going to do with you for the rest of our lives, Stiles. I'm going to take you and use you and every trick that you don't already know I'm going to teach you, starting tonight. I promise you that when you wake up tomorrow and you crawl out of our bed there won't be a hooker in all of Vegas that will be able to teach you how to how to better your trade. And since you like to pass yourself out like Halloween candy when there's a visiting Alpha or one of the pack has earned a special reward, they'll get to take you and use you too. Everyone, including you, will know exactly how worthless and faithless you really are!"

Derek had dropped a single, chaste kiss on Stiles's forehead-a grotesque parody of the affectionate goodbye he usually gave him-and strode from the room, the resulting slam of the door reverberating through the empty bedroom like a gunshot.

Stiles hadn't understood how what should have been the happiest night of his life had turned into a living nightmare but he had known that he had to leave-to flee. The future that Derek painted had been bleak and it would be far too terrible a fate to endure at the hands of the man he had given his heart to. Even if Derek didn't end up abusing him physically, he'd just shown Stiles that he wouldn't hesitate to abuse him verbally and emotionally.

Stiles had somehow managed to pull himself together, get dressed and make his way on foot across town to his father's home. Once he'd relayed the entire sordid tale to him Aleksander had leapt into action. The Sheriff had called in a couple of favors, bundled Stiles up and had him on a plane bound for New York –and safety-as quickly as possible.

By the time the sun rose the next morning Stiles had been safely out of Beacon Hills-and out of Derek's reach.

"Stiles I didn't know," Scott said softly. "Derek didn't…he never said any of that. I just knew that you left and what happened with him and Matt."

"What did happen with Derek and Matt?" Stiles asked before he could talk himself out of it. He had steadfastly refused to ask his father about the pack-or Derek-the entire time he'd been away but now with Scott there, Stiles couldn't stifle his curiosity. He had never been able to make sense out of Matt's motivations and now maybe Scott had some information that could shed some light on Matt's bizarre behavior.

"What do you think happened?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow. "He got caught with the Alpha's mate-there's only one way that was going to end, Stiles."

"Derek expelled him from the pack?"

"He probably would have," Scott said tightly, "If Matt hadn't gone completely cuckoo for cocoa puffs and attacked Peter."

"Oh God," Stiles whispered as the color drained from his face and he stared at Scott in horror. Peter Hale was Derek's sole living blood relative, the only one who had survived the carnage at Laura and Matt's bonding ceremony. Peter, who had lost his Omega and their unborn child in the massacre, had been badly injured and still, all these years later, hadn't fully healed. For Matt to attack Peter when he was in such a weakened state showed a level of depravity that Stiles hadn't known the other man was capable of.

And Derek had seen Matt as a final tie binding him to Laura. For Derek to be forced to take Matt's life, to sever that one last connection to Laura, must have nearly killed him. In spite of his own anger at Derek, Stiles's heart ached for him as he imagined how Derek must have felt that night, believing he'd been betrayed by both Stiles and Matt, feeling as if he were dishonoring Laura and having the ghost of Kate's deception resurrected and his only remaining family nearly taken from him.

It was a miracle that Derek hadn't gone mad.

"Things were crazy after you left," Scott confided quietly. "Derek was a wreck. He and your dad had it out and when he found out that you were here, he kind of went off the rails for a while. Peter had to step in and take over a lot of his responsibilities and things got…it got bad for everyone. For Derek, for your dad, for the pack, everything was a mess. I was so mad at you for leaving, for just disappearing like you did because we needed you. I needed you."

Stiles felt his throat close up and shook his head despondently. "I had to leave Scott. I couldn't stay. Not with Derek the way he was, threatening me the way he did. You know that I never wanted to be some Alpha's property, just a piece of meat for them to use or share as they saw fit. I couldn't stick around for that Scott. I won't be that, not for Derek, not for anyone."

"I know," Scott said. "I just wish I'd known then you know? I wouldn't have spent so much being mad at you. But if you two break the bond then Derek won't be your Alpha anymore. You won't be pack but you won't be tied to Derek anymore either. You could come home. You wouldn't have live here; you could come back to your dad, back to me, Allison. Lydia won't say so but she misses you and your dad, Stiles it's like he's aged ten years. We just, we all miss you."

"I miss you guys too," Stiles said, forcing the words past the lump in his throat. Stiles was torn. He was safe in New York. He wasn't exactly happy and he couldn't say his life was better than it had been in Beacon Hills-not by a long shot-but he did enjoy a level of independence and freedom that just didn't exist back home. In New York being an Omega didn't define Stiles. He was free to enter into any career of his choosing, own property, and pursue higher education-a right that Stiles had taken advantage of immediately by applying to and being accepted by NYU. As an unbonded Omega there were still restrictions of course-Omegas were permitted to vote but could not run for public office and while they could own businesses those that did so were assigned an Alpha from the Division of Labor and Economy to assist them with and over the making of all major decisions. It wasn't a perfect system and there was still plenty of room for reform but it was light years away from the social and political climate of California and Stiles was loathe to give up the benefits that came with his new home.

On the other hand, Stiles couldn't help but feel the pull of home. His father was there, Scott, Allison, Melissa, Lydia, his mother's grave, his pack. Even though he had fled, Stiles was still tangled up in the ties that bound him to the Hale pack. The bonding with Derek might have been incomplete, but it had been started and as a result Stiles suffered from a recurrent ache from being separated from the pack, like the intermittent pain of a phantom limb.

And then there was Derek. As much as he didn't want to, as much as he wished he didn't, Stiles was still drawn to Derek like a moth to a flame. Stiles could admit, if only to himself, that as angry as he was with Derek there were times when he longed to hear his voice or feel his touch. Those times had been fewer and farther between as of late but they had plagued him in the beginning. Stiles had spent the first few weeks of their separation trying to get in touch with Derek. When his calls and texts had gone unanswered he'd tried to send an email, only to discover that Derek had changed his email address. Undaunted Stiles had taken to writing Derek letter after letter, explaining his side of the story and asking him to call him, to talk to him so they might try to salvage what they had.

Derek had never responded. It had been Derek's silence that had finally convinced Stiles that Derek had never truly loved him. He'd loved the _idea_ of him. Derek had placed Stiles so high up on a pedestal that he'd been dining with the gods. No mere mortal-let alone Stiles-could meet and maintain that level of expectation and when he had fallen from his precarious perch Derek had been quick to strip him of his virtues and brand him a whore.

And yet Derek still owned a place in his heart.

And if all that were not enough to sway Stiles in the direction of returning home, there was the mystery surrounding Matt's actions. Stiles simply didn't understand what had driven the other Omega to act as he had. It was possible that Matt had harbored some resentment towards Derek, blamed him for Laura's death but Stiles's gut told him there was more to the story than that. Getting to the bottom of things and finally having some answers to the questions that had plagued him for the last year and seeing Derek again, facing him and breaking their bond, it might give Stiles the closure he needed to be able to put that chapter of his life behind him.

"Stiles?" Scott's asked, drawing him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Stiles said, forcing a smile. "I'm ah, I'm coming home. I mean, somebody's gotta be around to make sure you don't drop Moon Moon McCall on his or her head, right?"

"That's funny coming from you, _Stiles Stilinski_. If anybody is Moon Moon around here it's you," Scott fired back.

"You're gonna teach that kid to call me Uncle Moon Moon, aren't you?" Stiles sighed.

The look of pure joy that erupted across Scott's face was almost enough to ally Stiles's fears that he was making a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no place like home...and that's not always a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of clarification on the world the AU exists in:
> 
> It's an Alpha/Omega society. Alphas are considered superior and hold the majority of the power. 
> 
> Once bonded unless they are on suppressants Omegas will have heat cycles. An Omega in heat will lack the ability to give informed consent and will respond to the pheromones of any available Alpha. An Alpha can resist the heat pheromones of an Omega as long as they are not that Alphas bonded Omega. Mpreg is rare but not unheard of. Most mpregs are high risk to both the father and the child and do not result in a live birth.
> 
> Werewolves are still a thing and they are known. All born Were's are Alphas while humans can be either Alphas or Omegas. If a human is bitten, their classification does not change. An Omega human will become an Omega Were, an Alpha human will become an Alpha Were. 
> 
> The country is broken into states and those states are separated into various territories. There is a universal Cabinet made up of Weres and humans that govern the country at the Federal and State level but the territories and the Alphas that run them have a large amount of autonomy. As a result Omega rights vary widely depending not only on what state they are in but in what territory in that state they are in. Omegas have been slowly gaining rights but some parts of the country are far more progressive than others and Omega abuse is a known problem.
> 
> Hunters as they are known in canon don't exist in the AU. Instead there is a "Purist" movement that seeks to remove the Were's from power and society as a whole. Purists view the Were as beasts who have no place in human society. Some Purists are moderate in their beliefs and only seek for a separation between humans and Were while others are much more militant and advocate for the mass extermination of the species.
> 
> * * *

**Chapter Two**

By the time the plane landed in Beacon Hills Stiles had changed his mind a dozen times over. His instincts for safety, security and self-preservation had gone to war with his longing for exoneration, understanding and home and come out the loser. Stiles shifted in his seat and snuck a sideways glance at Scott.

They'd only been separated for a little over a year but Stiles could see the changes time had brought in his childhood friend. Scott still had his gentle nature and genuine enthusiasm but he seemed more focus, more solemn, more responsible. Stiles suspected it was partly due to marrying Allison and having a child on the way but he was also fairly certain there was more to it than that. Scott wasn't quite as carefree as he'd once been; he carried an air of authority and responsibility that made him seem more like an Alpha than Stiles had ever remembered Scott being, even more so than when he had claimed Allison. Stiles wondered if it had anything to do with the difficulty Scott said that the pack had endured in wake of Matt's betrayal and Stiles's leaving.

Part of the reason Scott and Stiles had gravitated towards one another as children was because neither of them lived up to the stereotypical behavior of Alphas and Omegas. Where Stiles had bucked tradition by being unashamedly vocal, contrary to the point of combative and viciously independent, Scott had turned expectations on their head by being a quiet, gentle soul who had sought friendship-rather than submission-from the Omegas he'd grown up with. Stiles had been an Omega who had no interest in submitting and Scott had been an Alpha who had no interest in submission. Where nearly everyone else in their peer group had considered them embarrassments to their classifications, they had managed to look past the labels of Alpha and Omega and simply be Scott and Stiles-two boys who both loved comic books, candy, video games and practical jokes.

They had grown up living out of one another's pockets-Scott becoming a regular attendee of Stilinski Pancake Sundays and spending just as much time as Stiles did hanging out at the Beacon Hills Police Department harassing the deputies and dispatchers and Stiles's favorite foods and beverages being permanent staples on Melissa McCall's shopping list and his presence at McCall Family Game Night-just like Scott's-considered mandatory and his face instantly recognizable at just about every nurses' station at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

Scott had been a safe place for Stiles back when safe places had been few and far between and even though Stiles was nervous about returning to Beacon Hills, he knew that he could trust Scott with his life. His friend would never willingly lead him into the belly of the beast.

The captain announced their descent and Stiles took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself to be reunited with the Alpha he'd bonded to and the life he'd left behind. Scott had been uncharacteristically tight lipped regarding Derek, only saying that he had moved into a new home, a sprawling private compound that bordered the Beacon Hills preserve and was large enough for the pack to use as a home base. Scott had also proved Stiles's earlier suspicions that he'd been given more responsibility and authority right when he'd revealed that Derek had begun taking a much more active role in the Cabinet which kept him in the Capitol most of the time and to compensate for his absence he'd promoted Scott to his second and left him to handle much of the day to day responsibilities for the pack.

When the plane landed and Scott deftly maneuvered him through the throng of travelers, Stiles experienced a pang as unwanted memories rose up of the last time he'd been in the airport, nothing but the clothes on his back, his leg jiggling nervously as he eyed the departure board, half of him praying to every deity known to man that Derek would arrive before the flight was called and apologize, even beg Stiles to come back to him and the other half of him praying that his flight would be called and he'd be able to get the hell out of dodge before Derek tracked him down and made good on his threats.

Stiles wasn't sure if knowing that while he'd been fighting off a panic attack and convincing Aleksander that he didn't have to uproot his entire life to move with him to New York, Derek had been too busy ripping Matt's throat out to come after him would have made him feel any better at the time.

He had his doubts.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you that Lydia's picking us up," Scott said once they were through the worst of the human traffic.

Stiles stopped dead in the middle of the airport, causing the woman behind him to stumble and then shoot him a nasty glare as she walked around him. "Forgot my ass. I may not be a werewolf but I don't have to be to know that you are _a lying liar who lies_ ," Stiles hissed.

"What's the matter Stiles? You scared," Scott teased.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Stiles shot back.

"As vulgar and disgusting as that affirmation was its nice to know that you aren't entirely stupid even if all the current evidence points to the contrary," Lydia's voice cut in, the honey sweet tone of her voice doing nothing to take the bitter sting out of the words.

"Hello Stiles. How have you been Stiles? I missed you Stiles. You're looking good Stiles. All of those are appropriate greetings, Lydia. Feel free to choose one," Stiles returned coolly.

Lydia's eyes narrowed slightly as she stepped towards Stiles. "Don't you dare stand there and act like _I_ owe _you_ an apology when _you're_ the one who just _left_ like-"

"That's right," Stiles interrupted lowly. "I left. And if you don't back the hell off, and I mean right now, I'll turn right around and do it again."

The glare Lydia gave him was sharp enough to cut glass. "Oh really? And just how is an unescorted Omega going get a flight hmm? Daddy isn't here to help you this time."

"Back off Lydia," Scott ordered, stepping in front of Stiles and staring Lydia down until she averted her eyes and took a small step back.

"Fine," Lydia agreed, her lips stretching into a malicious parody of a smile. "But friendly reminder," She said addressing Stiles, "You're not in Kansas anymore Toto. This is Beacon Hills, not New York. We don't have Sanctuary Subs here, just plain, ordinary _Omegas_ ," Lydia sneered.

Stiles's entire body went hot and then cold at both the slur and the reminder that he was an Omega-still technically Derek's Omega-and in Beacon Hills that meant he was little more than living, breathing property.

"I said back off," Scott repeated, his eyes flashing crimson in warning.

"Backing off," Lydia smirked, raising her hands in mock surrender. "Come along boys, we're burning daylight. And Derek's waiting," she added viciously.

"Well I hope he's comfy because they'll be sno-cones in hell before I go Derek," Stiles declared vehemently. "I'm staying with my dad, you can take me _home_ ," Stiles said, emphasizing the last word.

"Fine by me," Lydia snapped, marching out of the airport without bothering to see if they were following behind her.

"Your heart's going crazy," Scott murmured, gripping Stiles's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "You need a minute?"

Stiles shook his head. There was no point in denying that Lydia had unsettled him. Her pointed barbs about Stiles's status in Beacon Hills had found their mark but they had also strengthened his resolve to break his bond with Derek and clear his name so that he could put Beacon Hills-and the past-behind him.

"I'm good," he reassured Scott. "It's not like I was expecting anyone to welcome me back with open arms or anything," he added, unable to keep the bitterness from seeping into his tone.

"She's just mad because-"

"Doesn't matter," Stiles interrupted.

"Yes it does," Scott insisted. "Dude everybody's mad at you because they think you just left for no reason. If they knew-"

"It wouldn't change anything," Stiles said. "The one person I needed to believe me was Derek and he didn't. As long as their Alpha thinks I'm a liar so will his pack."

"We're your pack too," Scott said quietly.

"Only until Deaton says the magic words, or sacrifices a chicken under the pale moonlight, or does the hokey pokey and turns himself around or whatever it is he has to do to break my bond with Derek," Stiles reminded him, ruthlessly repressing the hurt those words caused him. "Once the bond is broken so is the connection between me and the rest of you guys. I won't be pack anymo-"

"Nothing is ever going to break our connection," Scott said, seizing Stiles's arm and halting him. "You've always been family and you will always be family. You were my pack before I was ever even bitten."

"But you were bitten," Stiles pointed out briefly placing his hand over Scott's. "And Derek's your Alpha. And it's because we are family that I'm not ever going to put you in a position where you have to choose between your pack and me. They're your pack Scott and you need them."

"I need you," Scott said, melancholy bleeding into the softly spoken words.

"Yeah but you _need_ them," Stiles argued back. He frowned severely, drawing his brows tightly together and made his voice low and gravely. "The lone wolf dies, Scott."

Scott stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Oh my God you still do the worst Derek impersonation."

"Oh come on, it was pretty good considering I lack the serial killer like stubble, clichéd leather jacket and eyebrows of doom," Stiles grinned, pleased to have lifted the mood. "Now come on before Lydia leaves us here."

"She so would," Scott agreed, bumping shoulders with Stiles as they headed towards the exit.

"Hey Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm the Alpha now," Stiles growled.

"Yeah that's not any better," Scott laughed.

Stiles had insisted that Scott go home to Allison, telling him he needed some one on one time with his dad and promising to call later. Scott hadn't been overly happy about leaving Stiles on his own but the pull of his pregnant mate and Stiles's promise to get in contact with him later made him agree.

Once Lydia and Scott had pulled away from the curb Stiles made his way up the driveway and using the key he'd never bothered to remove from his keychain let himself into his father's house.

Home was exactly as Stiles remembered. The same pale yellow walls and blue-green trim around the doors. There was the same dining room table. The hardwood floors were still scuffed and scratched in all the same places. There was even the ever present half of a roll of paper towels lying on top of the refrigerator. Stepping inside was like opening a time capsule and for a moment Stiles was sixteen again and his days consisted making it through school without getting detention, keeping his jeep gassed up, bro time with Scott and finding new hiding places for all the unhealthy snacks Aleksander kept trying sneak into the house. A smile curled his lips as he caught sight of one of the (many) singing fish adorning the walls and he remembered how when they were little he and Scott would beg Aleksander to stop by the little bait-n-tackle shop out by the lake on the way home from their Stilinski Men (Scott included) Family Fishing Trips buy them a singing fish. Aleksander had always given in to the boys and now, years later, there was a Big Mouth Billy Bass on practically every wall in the Stilinski household and a box of matching atrocities in the McCall attic.

Stiles resisted the urge to dump his duffle bag by the front door and crash out on the couch and instead trudged up the stairs to the bathroom to wash away the days travel and get somewhat presentable for when he saw his dad again.

Despite Stiles's leaving Beacon Hills he and his father had stayed close. They Skyped several times a week and Aleksander made frequent trips to visit Stiles. Stiles had briefly contemplated calling his father to let him know he was coming home but Stiles knew his father and he knew that Aleksander wouldn't be happy about Stiles coming back and would be even less pleased about Stiles's plans to dig into the past and see what, if anything, he could uncover about Matt and his motivations so Stiles had kept his coming home a surprise and reverted to the motto he'd lived by as a child: It's easier to beg for forgiveness than it is to ask for permission.

After a hot shower to soothe his aching muscles Stiles got dressed. Choosing to forgo style in favor of comfort, he slipped into a well worn red cotton t-shirt and light grey sweats before making his way downstairs intending to make himself a quick snack and take stock of the kitchen to determine whether or not his father was sticking to his cardiologist suggested and Stiles approved diet.

Halfway down the stairs the hairs on the back Stiles's neck stood up. Sparks ignited in his blood and zipped along his veins, lighting up his nerve endings as they traveled. His heart pounded in his chest, the too fast rhythm drowning everything else out and making it impossible to hear over the din. His chest contracted and the corners of his vision went hazy as his knees buckled and he reached wildly for the banister as he started to fall.

Before he even made contact with the first step Stiles had strong arms around him, settling him on the stairs and speaking in soft, measured tones.

"Come on Stiles, in and out. Just breathe with me. In and out, just like this. That's it, nice and slow."

Stiles followed instructions, forcing his chest to expand and his lungs to take in air. As his panic receded he raised his head, his whiskey warm amber eyes meeting the heterochromatic storm of hazel, green and blue that were Derek's.

Over the past year Stiles had rehearsed time and again what he would say or do if he ever came face to face with Derek again. When a confrontation with his soon to be ex Alpha became a certainty rather than an abstract 'what if' Stiles had resolved to remain cool, calm and collected, to not give Derek the satisfaction of an emotional response.

But Stiles was Stiles so every bit of his forethought and planning went out the window and he reacted to Derek's presence the only way he could.

Stiles hit him right in his stupidly handsome face. Derek had been unprepared for the assault and Stiles had the satisfaction of quite literally knocking the werewolf onto his ass as the force of the blow sent him tumbling down the stairs. Stiles didn't get much time to relish his victory however before the agonizing pain in his hand reminded him why a human shouldn't hit a werewolf.

"Ow, ow, ow motherfucking sonofacockmunching fucknugget," Stiles swore as he shook his hand out and then cradled his fist to his chest.

One dark brow rose in amusement as Stiles cursed a blue streak. "Impressive vocabulary. I see all those nights I spent helping you memorize SAT word lists really paid off."

Stiles shot Derek a spiteful glare. "Your presence just gave me sudden onset coccydynia. How about you pucker up kiss it better?"

"Still not thinking things through huh Stiles," Derek tssked idly fingering his jaw where the shadow of a bruise had already started to fade. "I suppose I should be grateful that you still act on impulse. Otherwise you might not have come back." Derek said as he rose and walked into the living room.

"Get out," Stiles said, scrambling up from the staircase to follow him. His limbs felt a little weak and his system was still battling with the after effects of his panic attack but he was determined not to appear any more vulnerable than he already had. "I don't want you here and I know my dad wouldn't either."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that what the Stilinski men want is low on my list of priorities," Derek answered, his voice harsh and implacable.

"Get out of my house Derek," Stiles ordered.

The response was immediate and expected. Derek rose from the sofa in a blur and came to stand in front of Stiles.

Stiles swallowed thickly, refusing to avert his gaze or step back in submission. As far as Stiles was concerned Derek was his Alpha in name only and he refused to be cowed, especially in his own home.

"Watch yourself Stiles," Derek said. "This may be your father's house but this is my territory and I am your Alpha-"

"For now," Stiles reminded Derek, chin jutting out and shoulders squared, defiance etched into every line of his body. "Just until Deaton breaks the bond."

Derek smirked and Stiles felt twin tendrils of fear and apprehension snake their way up his spine. "Bond's not broken yet," he reminded Stiles.

"No time like the present," Stiles announced clapping his hands together. "Give me five minutes to throw on my Chucks and we can get this bond breaking show on the road. Assuming neither of us goes flying over the cuckoo's nest we can be free of each other in a matter of hours."

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Derek snarled, his unexpected anger cutting through Stiles like sickle. "To break our bond as easily as you broke your promises-"

"I didn't-"

"You did! Matt told me everything-how you wanted to be together but couldn't because you were both Omegas so you decided that you'd bond to me, give you a cover to always be around each other-"

"And you believed him? Oh my God you are actually too stupid to live," Stiles seethed, pain making his voice hoarse and raw.

"I believed you, not Matt" Derek said lowly. "I believed _me_. _I saw you_ , I saw you with my own eyes and I heard his heart when he talked about having kissed you and then you couldn't deny it,"

"He kissed me!" Stiles exploded. "And if you hadn't been too busy going to the ragey place and howling out your manpain and had bothered to take a look at me that night you would have noticed that I-"

"I saw more of you that night than I care to remember right now," Derek cut him off.

"Well too fucking bad because I can't forget! And I won't ever forgive you for it either!"

" _You_ won't forgive _me_? You think you have the right-"

"I have every right!" Stiles yelled abandoning all attempts at maintaining his composure as he railed at Derek. "I have every right to be pissed at you oh Alpha my Alpha. You know, I could probably have forgiven you for how you acted that night if you hadn't continued to be a complete and total dick! Maybe we could have worked through things if you'd bothered to pick up the fucking phone when I called. Or return an email. I even went old school and wrote you a letter explaining what happened, how Matt basically stalked and harassed me and then tried to force me-"

"Spare me Story Time with Stiles I don't have the patience for it," Derek spat. "I know exactly what happened."

"Like hell you do!" Stiles was too angry and frustrated to heed the warning in Derek's voice and he pressed on, determined to make his point. "But you won't even listen to me will you? And that Derek, that proves more than anything that you never gave a candy coated damn about me. If you were any kind of a man, any kind of an _Alpha_ you'd have at least listened to my side of the story before you branded me a liar and a whore!"

"The way I remember it you didn't stick around long enough to give me your side of the story!"

"Because you threatened to pimp me out to every Alpha and Omega that thought I had a pretty mouth," Stiles fumed. "Of course I got the hell out of dodge. And even then, even after the way you turned on me I kept half hoping you'd show up and ask me not to leave."

"I was a little busy keeping your lover from murdering the only family I have left to give you your Lifetime movie moment," Derek said cruelly.

Stiles flinched at the use of the term lover. There had been nothing gentle or seductive in the way Matt had brutalized and traumatized him that night. "He was never my lover," Stiles said quietly.

A brief flicker of emotion crossed over Derek's face but it passed before Stiles could categorize it. "Matt's dead and whatever he was or wasn't to you, to me, to Laura…it all died with him. What matters is what I am to you and what I am is your Alpha."

"I am so done with you and your 'grr I'm your Alpha' werewolf bullshit," Stiles spat. "Tell Deaton to do what he needs to do but I'm out, _I'm done_. As soon as my dad gets home I'm gonna have him take me to the airport. I should have never come back here."

"It's a little late for that realization," Derek chuckled. "But then again you never did learn to look before you leap."

"Oh we're trading wise old proverbs now are we," Stiles asked. "Fun. Here's one: Nothing hurts like the truth. And the truth is Derek you can call yourself my Alpha all you want to. It's just a title; _it means_ _nothing_. You're my Alpha in name only and you won't even be that for much longer."

"You wanna trade proverbs Stiles," Derek challenged, completely disregarding Stiles's statement. "How about this one: Possession is nine-tenths of the law. And here in Beacon Hills, as long as we're bonded the law says I own you."

"Then let's go see a vet about a bond," Stiles shrugged dismissively, trying to keep his inner dread from showing on his face.

"We will…eventually," Derek's lips curved into a mocking smile. "When I'm good and ready."

"What the hell..." Stiles trailed off, silenced by Derek placing a gentle finger on his lips.

"Hush," Derek admonished gently. "I've planned our reunion very carefully Stiles. Almost from the day you left. We're not going to be seeing Deaton any time soon. I'm going to keep you with me and we're going to remain bonded until I get tired of seeing your gorgeous, lying, cheating face."

"You cannot be serious."

"Oh but I am," Derek countered. "I should have known after Kate not to put stock in such pretty promises of fidelity and forever."

"What you should have known was not to throw them away so quickly," Stiles shouted, his fear momentarily overtaken by frustration.

"Your heart rate is sky high and you stink of terror," Derek remarked absently.

"I can't imagine why," Stiles said through clenched teeth.

"You don't have to fear me, Stiles. I admit the first few weeks we were apart I was in a dark place. I wanted nothing more than to hunt you down and make you pay for what you did to me, for what nearly happened to Peter-"

"I wasn't even-I had nothing to do with-"

"Luckily for you my plans have…evolved since then."

"Oh yeah, I'm such a lucky boy. My Alpha's no longer homicidal. Who's a good boy? Want a Milk-Bone?"

"Careful with the dog jokes Stiles. Technically I'm the one holding the leash," Derek warned him.

"I'm not your _pet_ ," Stiles hissed. "And you're done here. Get out, Derek. Go see Deaton, go straight to hell for all I care. I'm gonna go pack my shit and wait for my dad so I can beat feet and get the fuck out of this backwards ass town before the sound of dueling banjos gets stuck in my head."

"You don't seem to understand Stiles," Derek said softly. "I'm not letting you run away from me again. Things may be different in New York but here in Beacon Hills, _in my territory_ , my word is law. And since we're still bonded, you belong to me and Stiles; you aren't going anywhere until I've decided that I'm done with you."

Stiles forced himself to remain calm even as it seemed his worst nightmares were coming true. He whistled lowly. "Impressive. You tell me I don't have to fear you and then turn around and tell me I'm being held hostage. Fun fact Derek, most people find kidnapping a reason to be afraid."

"You came here of your own free will."

"So we could have Deaton break the bond, not so I could be held prisoner!" Stiles sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth, worrying at the skin there until he noticed Derek watching him with a look entirely too close to hunger for Stiles's comfort. "Derek, don't-"

"Don't what?" Derek jeered. "Don't hold you to your word? Don't make you fulfill your promises? Don't make you face the consequences of your actions?"

"Fuck you," Stiles said, jerking away and putting distance between the two of them.

"I think you've got that the wrong way around," Derek smirked.

The words hit Stiles like a body blow and before he could think better of it he reacted, lunging towards the fireplace and grabbing one of the iron pokers. "Get. Out." He demanded as he brandished the weapon. "I will drive this right through your thick skull if you don't get the hell out right now."

"I'd pay money to see you try," Derek chuckled. "But we don't have time to play your little reindeer games right now. Get your shoes on, we're leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm staying right here and waiting for my dad-"

"Then you'll be waiting an awfully long time. Your dad isn't going to be home anytime soon," Derek cut in.

"W-what?" Stiles stuttered out.

"He's in Aremid territory. He was called in last night on an emergency consultation. It's a nasty case," Derek smirked. "He may be gone for weeks."

Stiles's fingers tightened on the poker, his knuckles whitening and his eyes flashed fire. "Dad's in Aremid? In Deucalion's territory? Like hell that's a coincidence. This is all part of your plan, right? Use Scott to trick me into coming back here and make sure my dad's out of the picture so I can't go to him for help. How'd you do it? How'd you Jedi mindfuck Scott into doing your dirty work for you?"

Derek shrugged. "I told him the truth…just not _all_ of the truth. I fully intend to have Deaton break our bond, _after_ I've finished with you."

"Finished what?"

Derek moved too quickly for Stiles to track his movements. Without warning the poker was wrenched from his grasp and Stiles found himself backed up against the wall with Derek boxing him in, his eyes blazing an angry, burning red.

It was obvious to Stiles that Derek had reached the limits of his control and while Stiles had his pride he wasn't completely lacking in self preservation.

Still, Derek didn't _deserve_ his submission and Stiles would run through hell drenched in gasoline before he gave it to him.

Derek had waited, plotted and planned for over a year to get his revenge and Stiles knew that he was spoiling for a fight, looking for any provocation to begin extracting his pound of flesh. Stiles didn't want to give it to him but he couldn't just give up and give in either.

"What are you gonna do Derek? Throw me over your shoulder and carry me out of here kicking and screaming like the heroine in some bad Harlequin romance novel?"

"If I have to."

"You wouldn't dare because come on man, what would the neighbors think," Stiles taunted. "Big Bad Alpha Senator Hale can't keep his Omega in line, tsk tsk. If he can't manage his own house how can he be trusted to make decisions for the rest of us? May- _hey hey hey put me down_!"

Derek had apparently decided to call Stiles's bluff because he'd hoisted him up and slung him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, marching him out the door and down the driveway while Stiles bucked and kicked and screamed like a banshee.

Stiles was so focused on putting up a fight that he hardly noticed that he was being forced into a sedate grey Lincoln Town Car as opposed to Derek's sleek black Camaro until he was face down on the leather seat with Derek crowding in behind him and slamming the door shut.

"Drive," Derek commanded as soon as they were both in the car.

"No don't drive," Stiles yelled. "I am being kidnapped! Help! Somebody call the cops! Call animal control! Tell them there's a rabid-"

"That's enough," Derek roared so loudly it rattled the windows and made the driver whimper. "I'm past the point of patience with you Stiles and if you don't shut up-"

"You'll what? Kidnap me? Been there, done that and got the cheap, poorly constructed t-shirt," Stiles volleyed back as he scrambled upright. "I'm not afraid you Derek and if you don't turn this car around and take me back home so help me I will find a way to douse you with wolfsbane in your sleep!"

"You can try," Derek said lowly, "But I wouldn't advise it. Now sit back and shut up because if you keep pushing me Stiles, you aren't going to like how I respond."

"What are you gonna do rip my throat out with your teeth? Decapitate me with your claws? Start singing The Song That Never Ends? Because I gotta tell ya, you singing? That's right up there with Chinese water torture. It's kind of ironic that a guy with enhanced hearing and super senses is so tragically tone deaf-"

"Stiles I swear to God if you say one more word-"

Stiles smiled at Derek and slid his hand and slid his fingers along the door jamb until he found the handle. "One. More. Word," Stiles parroted curling his fingers around the handle. "Jackass," he added as he pulled the door open and prepared to throw his body out the moving car.

It wasn't the best plan but it was the only one available to him at the moment and Stiles might have managed to do it if not for Derek's quick reflexes and superior strength. As soon as the soft snick of the handle releasing sounded in the car Derek was across the seat grabbing Stiles and pulling him back from the open door before he could leap out.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Derek seethed, slamming the door shut.

"I'm not crazy my dad had me tested," Stiles sniped as he tried to free himself from Derek's hold.

Derek dragged Stiles across the seat and settled him into his lap, anchoring him with his arms.

"Let me go," Stiles yelped, squirming and slapping at Derek's hands.

"Sit. Still." Derek demanded.

"Fuck. You." Stiles replied before he jabbed an elbow into Derek.

"I warned you," Derek said lowly before securing his grip on Stiles and holding him down with one hand while fisting a handful of Stiles's hair and pulling his head to the side with the other.

Stiles guessed Derek's intentions the moment he forced him to bare his neck. "Derek don't," Stiles croaked, both humiliated that Derek could force him to submit and angry that Derek would.

Derek paid Stiles no heed, his tongue snaking out to trace a path up the column of Stiles's throat. Derek's canine's elongated and he let the tips press into the skin with just the barest hint of pressure before withdrawing them and whispering in Stiles's ear. "You have two choice and only two choices, Stiles. You can sit here-quietly-like a good little Omega. _Or I can make you_."

Stiles closed his eyes against the burn of unshed tears and swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want to give in to Derek on any level but the idea of Derek marking him, having a bruise bitten into his skin like a brand declaring Derek's ownership of Stiles, tangible proof for any and all to see of his submission was more than Stiles was willing to bear. "Fine," he agreed tightly. "You keep your teeth away from my neck and I won't channel Michael Scofield and try to pull another prison break, okay?"

"Good boy," Derek said, the mocking lilt in his voice making Stiles flush with shame. "We have a bit of a drive ahead of us so I suggest you get comfortable."

"Dude you can drive from one end of Beacon Hills to the other in half an hour tops," Stiles muttered.

"Who said we were staying in town?"

Stiles nearly gave himself whiplash trying to twist around to see Derek's face. "We're going out of town? Where? Why?"

Derek laughed bitterly. "Why would I leave you in Beacon Hills? Scott, Melissa, Allison…they'd all be knocking down my door and pleading your case before daybreak. Not to mention someone would call your father and alert him to the fact that you're back in town and I'm not ready to deal with Aleks. Beacon Hills may be my territory but there are too many variables here for you to take advantage of. You and I need some time alone, someplace where people won't interfere."

"You mean someplace where I'm isolated and alone and nobody will even think of helping an Omega go against their Alpha," Stiles accused.

"See? I told you you'd figure it out on your own."

"Scott's expecting to see me tomorrow. He's gonna be so pissed at you for using him," Stiles said, wracking his brain to come up with a way to get Derek to turn the car around.

"Scott will get over it. He may not like it but I'm his Alpha and he'll do as he's told."

"Yeah 'cause you playing the Alpha card always worked out so well for you two in the past," Stiles snorted.

"Things have changed," Derek insisted.

"Not that much or you wouldn't have had to manipulate him into getting me back here," Stiles argued. "You could have just told him the truth but you didn't-at least not the whole truth-because you knew Alpha or not, he wouldn't have wanted to help you fuck me over and the second he showed up I would seen the truth written all over his face."

"I told Scott as much of the truth as he needed to know. I do intend to break our bond and Deaton did refuse to break it without your presence due to the slight risk involved," Derek defended himself.

"Yeah but Scott didn't know you were gonna play kidnap the Sandy Claws, The Stiles Stilinski Edition, did he?"

"What Scott did and didn't know is immaterial. You're here now."

"Really Derek? The end justifies the means?" Stiles asked contempt evident in his voice. "Been spending a lot of quality time with Niccolo Machiavelli lately? Who else have you been picking up leadership tips from? Mussolini? Pol Pot? Idi Amin? You guys all get together and have a little tea party and wear funny hats? This isn't who you are. You don't lie and manipulate your pack for your own gain. That's not the kind of Alpha you were when I le-."

"No," Derek returned, barely restrained fury lending a gravely, dangerous edge to his voice. "It's not. When you left I was the kind of Alpha that allowed a Purist into his midst and sacrificed the lives of his family on an altar of deceit and manipulation. I was the kind of Alpha that didn't learn from his mistakes and got taken in again by another pretty face and lying heart."

"Stop comparing me to that psycho bitch! If you would just listen-"

"Shut up," Derek growled. "Shut your mouth and sit here quietly or…" Derek deliberately allowed his teeth to lengthen into the barest hint of fang, the threat unspoken but understood.

Stiles bit back the angry retort that had been on the tip of his tongue and forced himself to sit still, stiff as a board and quiet as a church mouse on Derek's lap until the combination of the smooth movement of the car over the road and jet lag took over and he found himself struggling to remain upright. Stiles gasped when Derek manhandled him so that he was lying across the seat, his head pillowed in Derek's lap.

"You're tired. Get some rest," Derek ordered tersely. Stiles, too exhausted mentally and physically to put up a fight, closed his eyes and as he drifted off he could have sworn he felt the slight drag of Derek's fingers tangling through his hair.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think! If you have questions or comments please feel free to ask. And if you want to hit me up on my Tumblr you can do so [ right here ](http://St-sebklaine.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really blown away by the response to this story. Thank you so much guys for the kudos and comments.
> 
> If you're a fan of The Big Bang Theory the song Stiles sings is to the tune of 'Soft Kitty'. 
> 
> Gird your loins children...it's about to get real *rubs hands together like Montgomery Burns*
> 
> * * *

** Chapter Three **

****

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but the sun had long since set and the stars were twinkling in the night sky when Stiles woke from his slumber. "Where are we?" Stiles asked as he stretched and knuckled the sleep from his eyes, staring out the window as they drove through a bewildering maze of narrow, twisting mountain roads.

"Welcome to Arezzo," Derek answered without bothering to look up from the file he was reading.

"Arezzo," Stiles repeated softly. "Are you serious with this Derek? You're really dragging me to the Land Before Time?"

Arezzo was the Capitol for the Western Territories and while it was only a couple of hours drive from Beacon Hills, it might as well have existed in a completely different time and place. Arezzo was one of the last hold outs in the country that still governed under Alpha Doctrine. Alphas who resided within its borders had complete autonomy to do as they saw fit with their Omegas. Even the limited freedoms that Omegas enjoyed in Beacon Hills were non-existent in Arezzo. Under Alpha Doctrine Omegas had no protections from abuse, no educational provisions, were prohibited from gathering in large groups, or even walking the streets without either being escorted by an Alpha or carrying legal permits giving them permission to appear in public unescorted. Omegas that attempted to flee and were captured were returned to their Alphas for punishment or, if the Alpha chose not to accept them back, they were imprisoned.

"It suits my purposes."

"Which are what exactly?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Derek replied as the car finally came upon an impressive mansion set on a hilltop that overlooked the roads below. They drew to a halt outside massive wrought iron gates set into a high stone wall that surrounded the property and only opened after the driver entered a pass code and they were waved through by an armed guard.

"Wow, I think there are bank vaults that are easier to get in and out of than this place," Stiles remarked. "I mean, you've got actual Men In Black," he said gesturing the guard that had cleared them for entrance.

"Yes, with all the security one would think I'd survived an assassination attempt or were a member of the Cabinet," Derek said dryly.

"Oh Alpha's got jokes now, huh? And here I was thinking you'd replaced your sense of humor with that stick you keep shoved up your ass," Stiles muttered.

Between one breath and the next Stiles found Derek in his space, one hand curled around his throat, his touch deceptively light. "I'd worry a lot less about what's shoved up _my_ ass if I were you," Derek murmured as he fingered the pulse point.

Stiles refused to be cowed and instead of baring his neck in submission he met Derek's gaze head on. "I'll take that under consideration. This was a good talk. We should do it again sometime never."

For one electricity charged moment Stiles was sure that he'd pushed too far but then Derek was retreating back to his seat and pressing a button to open the privacy partition that separated them from the driver. "Jonathan, sure you check in with Boyd and get the security codes for tomorrow before you leave," Derek ordered.

"Greenberg?" Stiles asked incredulously. "You're worried about security and you hired _Greenberg_? Is this for real? Did they bring back Punk'd? Am I on Scare Tactics?"

"Shut up," Derek huffed as he raised the privacy screen.

"You realize he failed Driver's Ed like, three times right?"

"I'm aware."

"He almost took out the entire cross country team by jumping the median and –"

"I know, Stiles."

"He drove into the concession stand. Finstock had third degree burns from the nacho cheese."

"Again, I'm aware."

"So why on earth would you–"

"His parents have passed and he didn't have an Alpha," Derek said. "He's from my territory and it is my duty to make sure that my people are cared for. Employing him and making sure he had some financial security and a sense of purpose was the least I could do."

"I didn't know-" Stiles began

"Of course you didn't," Derek cut across his protest. "The accident was six months ago. You were gone."

Stiles didn't reply and turned his head to look out the window and examine his surroundings. The property was floodlit so he had no trouble making out the lush greens and cypress trees that encompassed the house. The house was a Moorish inspired triple storied dream, with an arched and columned front visage that reminded Stiles vaguely of a Sultan's palace.

"Cozy little place you got here," Stiles murmured. "I'm gonna need a map just to find the bedroom."

"I doubt that," Derek replied as the car came to a stop. Stiles was loathe to leave the relative safety of the Town Car but he knew he didn't have a much of a choice so he mentally squared his shoulders and followed Derek out of the vehicle, up the front steps and into the house.

As they passed through the front door Stiles found himself in a marble floored hall that would have looked perfectly in place at a five star hotel. Tasteful art adorned the walls and a dramatic staircase curved its way upwards.

The overall effect was impressive, opulent and slightly intimidating.

It didn't fit Derek at all.

"Whose place is this?" Stiles asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I know it's not yours. This place is too 'I is rich. I is powerful. I is Alpha hear me roar'" Stiles said, his hands arching through the air in a wide circle as he made sweeping motions to indicate the room.

"Very astute observation Stiles but then you always were a clever boy," a voice said from the top of the stairs.

"P-peter?" Stiles stammered, stunned at the sudden arrival and physical appearance of the older man. The last time Stiles had seen him Peter bore physical scars scored as deeply into the surface of his skin as the emotional ones that had worked their way beneath Derek's bones. He had been reedy and weak, often requiring the use of a wheelchair and Stiles had seen very little family resemblance between Peter and Derek. After hearing about Matt's attack on him Stiles had expected to find Peter even more physically compromised than he'd been a year ago but that wasn't the case. The man who had just made his entrance-and that's exactly what it had been-bore almost no likeness to the man in Stiles's memory and was eerily similar to Derek in both the effortless grace with which he moved and the aura of underlying danger and tightly controlled power he exuded.

"That would be me yes," Peter smirked as he descended the stairs, the blooming picture of health save the use of an elegant walking cane carved of dark mahogany adorned with a golden wolf's head with ruby red eyes. Instead of making him seem vulnerable by calling attention to his need for it, the cane seemed more like strength than a weakness. The wolf's eyes seemed to gleam and glow, and Stiles was fairly certain that there was a blade or some other manner of weapon concealed within it. "And this would be _my_ home. I is Alpha, hear me roar," Peter added, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I'd also like to add that you is smart, you is kind and you is important," Stiles joked weakly.

Peter's lips parted into a welcoming smile that exposed his just this side of human, perfectly even pearly white teeth but failed to reach his ice blue eyes as he focused his full attention on Stiles after greeting Derek. "You don't appear to have been beaten from pillar to post," he drawled, dragging his eyes up and down the length of Stiles's body.

"Nope. Derek's manipulated, insulted, threatened and kidnapped me but he hasn't actually beaten me. Disappointed?" Stiles asked.

"A little bit," Peter purred eyes glinting. "But that's easily rectified."

"And there's that famous Hale hospitality I've been enduring…I mean enjoying since Derek forced…I mean persuaded me to come with him," Stiles said sweetly. He couldn't deny that Peter's obvious contempt stung-they'd been somewhat close before Stiles had left-but he refused to be cowed by the older Alpha's obvious attempts at intimidation.

"That's enough. They'll be plenty of time to insult one another over dinner," Derek interposed. "I have calls to make. Peter will have someone show you up to our room."

"My room," Stiles corrected quickly. "And I'm not hungry."

" _Our room_ ," Derek repeated, "And if that's the case then you can sit quietly while Peter and I eat," he spat before turning abruptly on his heel and leaving Stiles alone with Peter.

"You have your work cut out for you with that one I'm afraid," Peter clucked.

"With you as well, unless you threaten to beat all the guests," Stiles returned as he eyed Peter warily.

"Not _all_ the guests no," Peter replied with a shrug. "You have to know Stiles that despite my anger with you for abandoning my nephew I would never do such a thing and even if I were so inclined Derek would never allow it."

"Of course he wouldn't," Stiles said flatly.

"He wouldn't," Peter repeated with confidence. "And he wouldn't have a year ago either. Whatever Derek threatened you with that made you run, I assure you that it never would have come to pass. He was far too enthralled by you to actually do you harm."

Stiles barked out a bitter, rueful laugh. "You really don't know Derek that well do you," he asked harshly. "He had every intention of following through on his threats and-"

"I know Derek far better than most," Peter replied, refusing to be drawn into Stiles's anger.

"You mean far better than me."

Peter didn't answer and instead pressed a discreetly hidden button in the wall and a few moments later a tall, attractive young man with gently tousled curly blonde locks and ocean blue eyes around Stiles's age appeared. Around his wrist he wore a simple silver band, the purpose of which was to identify his classification as an unbonded Omega. The practice was largely abandoned in the more progressive territories but in Arezzo all the old traditions were alive and well.

"Isaac, this is Stiles. Stiles is Derek's Omega and he'll be staying with us…for the time being. Show him to Derek's room, please," Peter ordered before bidding Stiles a cool goodnight and heading off in the same direction Derek had gone in earlier.

Isaac glanced around the foyer for a moment before turning to Stiles. "Your bags?"

Stiles shook his head. "Don't have any. Derek isn't exactly the most considerate hostage taker. He didn't let me pack before he kidnapped me."

Isaac's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline but he wiped the surprise off of his face and motioned for Stiles to follow him. Isaac led him up the stairs and down a seemingly endless corridor as he explained that the east wing of the house was usually reserved for Derek's use. They stopped at the very last door in the hall and when Isaac pushed it open Stiles found himself standing in an enchanting suite furnished in shades of deep purples, rich earth tones and pearl white with a massive draped and pleated four poster bed taking up the majority of the room.

Stiles swallowed thickly as his imagination provided him with a laundry list of reasons, each more explicit than the next, as to why Derek would have such an extravagant bed.

And why he would demand that Stiles share it?

"Will you be in need of anything else?" Isaac asked softly.

"Ye-ah," Stiles said, as he picked up the telephone on the nightstand only to hear a robotic voice demand that he enter the security code to access a private line. "A ride out of town and a one way ticket to New York would be just awesome. And also wolfsbane. Lots and lots of wolfsbane."

Isaac blinked.

"You asked," Stiles shrugged.

"I meant more along the lines of more towels for the bathroom or perhaps a light snack before dinner," Isaac explained.

"Well in that case no. I don't suppose you could do me a solid and give me the security code to the phone?"

Isaac shook his head. "I don't think that would please Alpha Hale-"

"Nothing short of my head on a spike Ned Stark style is going to please Alpha Hale," Stiles muttered.

"I doubt that very much, sir. Derek sm-seemed very happy to have you here," Isaac quickly corrected.

"Call me Stiles and I bet he was happy. Happy like Scar before he started the stampede that killed Mufasa," Stiles said.

Isaac shifted uncomfortably and Stiles sighed. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't be saying any of this to you. Derek's probably bugged the bedroom. You can go, Isaac. I'm as good here as I'm gonna get."

Isaac nodded, "As it pleases you. I'll be back to escort you to dinner," he murmured softly before he left Stiles alone in the bedroom.

Stiles listened to the door click shut behind Isaac and bit back a frustrated curse. Isaac had been friendly enough but Stiles was under no illusions the young Were could be an ally. Here in Arezzo Alpha's were all powerful and inside the mansion walls no one, not even Peter, had the right to interfere with Derek's authority on Stiles's behalf.

Stiles examined the room and then approached the walk in closet and opened the double doors. His mouth dropped open in shock when he was confronted by the sight of all the clothing he'd left at Derek's-obviously well cared for and seemingly freshly laundered. He shook his head in disbelief and tried to wrap his brain around why Derek would have held onto to any of his things.

Slowly he ran his fingers over the clothing before closing the closet doors and taking a closer look around the room. There were bits of pieces of the life he'd left behind everywhere: A pile of his books on one of the nightstands, framed photographs of him with Derek, Scott, his dad and the rest of the pack interspersed with Hale family photos, his old MP3 player and laptop (of course there was no internet access), a stack of his DVD's, and there, on what had to be Derek's nightstand, a framed photograph from their bonding ceremony.

Stiles's heart seized as he looked at the photo. He remembered the moment it had been taken. They had been taking pictures with the pack and Lydia had been standing in between Derek and Stiles. Stiles and Lydia had been holding hands when Derek had playfully grabbed Stiles's hand, brought it up to his mouth and bit down lightly on his wrist. Lydia had kept her "model face" on and called Derek a possessive cave man under her breath and Stiles had just laughed delightedly, convinced that a more perfect day couldn't exist.

If he had only known then that in a few short hours his dream would turn into a nightmare he might have savored the moment just a little more.

Shaking off the memories Stiles decided that he needed to stop getting lost in the past and formulate a plan to deal with the present. He didn't have much time before he was expected to go down for dinner and he needed to figure out if he had more to gain by compliance or defiance.

As he stood under the shower spray Stiles gave up the pretense and admitted that compliance had never been an option. He had never rolled over for Derek before and he wasn't about to start now. Perhaps if he made himself enough of a nuisance Derek would abandon whatever plans he'd had for revenge and simply return them to Beacon Hills so Deaton could break their bond and Stiles could be on his merry way.

And if he were going to annoy Derek there was no time like the present.

Isaac's stunned double take when he came to escort him to dinner had Stiles fighting back a grin. "Isaac, I see you are a man who values punctuality. That's a great character trait; very admirable. I'm famished, lead me to the dining room."

"Uh…S-Sir wouldn't like to um…ah," Isaac stammered gesturing towards Stiles while keeping his eyes firmly rooted at a spot over Stiles's shoulder.

"Nope," Stiles said, popping the p. "Come on, Isaac you're making me late. I doubt that's gonna please Alpha Hale," Stiles said heading for the stairs.

"I doubt _this_ is going to please Alpha Hale," Isaac muttered, running to catch up with Stiles. He showed Stiles the way to the dining room and then stopped short when they ran into Peter in the hall.

Peter's eyebrows rose and his mouth quirked in amusement. "We have dinner guests," he warned Stiles. "Alphas Morris and Toussaint. Derek sent me to escort you. He was concerned that you would give Isaac a hard time and refuse to come down. I see now that his concerns were misplaced."

Alphas Evelyn Morris and Jennifer Toussaint were both in their early eighties, staunch traditionalists and extremely critical of any progressive legislation that granted Omegas any rights at all. They were both old allies of the Hale family due to the fact that their territories bordered Beacon Hills and Stiles had never cared for either of them.

"I'd never keep my Alpha waiting," Stiles said with mock obedience. "Shall we?"

"Between you and Derek I'm not sure who has the bigger flair for the dramatic," Peter chuckled as he took Stiles's arm. "I do hope this little stunt is worth it."

"Only one way to find out," Stiles said gamely, squaring his shoulders and following Peter into the dining room.

"…too lenient, Derek! Omegas have forgotten their place and their purpose and they are only going to keep forgetting that we're their betters if you young folk keep going soft on them. Letting your Omega leave after being bonded? It's ridiculous," Stiles heard Jennifer's voice carry out into the hall.

"You have to put them in their place," Evelyn agreed. "Don't underestimate the value of proper discipline. My Tara and I were quite happy until her passing and I firmly believe it's because I kept a firm hand and a ready flogger."

"I'll take your advice under consideration," Derek said politely. "Stiles should be down momentarily and then we can-"

"Here I am Sugar Bear," Stiles announced loudly letting go of Peter's arm and flouncing into the room as naked as the day he was born. "What's for dinner? I hope its sausage," he said with a conspiratorial wink at Jennifer before dropping gracelessly into Derek's lap.

"Oh my sweet merciful Lord," Evelyn said, as she clutched one hand to her chest and covered her eyes with the other.

"Hale! What's the meaning of this?" Jennifer thundered.

"What were you thinking, bringing him in here like this?" Derek hissed at Peter.

"Not my Omega, not my problem," Peter shrugged innocently.

"Oh don't growl at Uncle Petey, my wittle Alphie Pie," Stiles said, smooshing Derek's cheeks together and making clucking noises. "You're the one who told me not to be late to dinner and well, I just couldn't find a thing to wear. I didn't want to be late so I just slipped on my birthday suit. I think it's a pretty good look," Stiles grinned.

"Derek, can you not control your Omega?" Evelyn demanded sharply.

"Oh that's cute," Stiles said leaning over and swiping Evelyn's wine glass. He drained it dry, smacking his lips and messily wiping his mouth with his hand before continuing, "You actually think old Dere-Bear here is in charge."

"Stiles," Derek hissed.

"Oh don't be upset Muffin Cake," Stiles twittered before glaring at Evelyn and Jennifer. "You two old battle axes have upset my Doodle Bug. Why don't you hop on your brooms and be gone before someone drops a house on you," Stiles demanded crossly.

"If you were my Omega I'd punish you so severely -" Evelyn began furiously.

"If I were your Omega I would punish myself. Actually, being your Omega would be punishment enough," Stiles interrupted. "No wonder Tara was always drunk, she needed the beer goggles and liquid courage to put up with you!"

Evelyn sputtered and Peter made a futile attempt to hide his laughter behind a cough.

"Stiles," Derek warned him again.

"Oh now put away those angry eyes," Stiles said taking his fingers and smoothing Derek's eyebrows. "There there honey bear," Stiles said, cradling Derek's head to his chest and petting him. "Shh, it's okay love."

"I cannot imagine why you would want to disrespect us in this manner young man-" Jennifer rounded on Stiles.

"Really? You can't imagine? Have you met you?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles!" Derek said sharply.

"Oh dear, I seem to have upset my betters," Stiles feigned regret. "Please allow me to make it up to you. I know just the thing to turn all those frowns upside down! How about little song? Omegas used to be trotted out at dinner parties to entertain all the big, important Alphas. I have the perfect song for this oh so special of special occasions." Stiles cleared his throat obnoxiously and then began to serenade the dining room. "Bossy alphas, bitter alphas, rotten to the core. Awful alphas, angry alphas, roar, roar, roar," Stiles sang loudly and off key.

"That is it!" Evelyn snarled. "If Derek isn't going to discipline you then I am more than capable of teaching you some manners," the elderly werewolf rose from her seat.

Derek stood so suddenly that Stiles was only saved from tumbling out of his lap by the iron grip Derek had wrapped around his bicep. He pushed Stiles behind him as his face shifted into his second form. "Touch him and I will flay the flesh from your bones," Derek promised, his eyes ringed in crimson.

"I believe it would be best if I showed you ladies out," Peter said quietly. "Derek, take Stiles upstairs. Ladies, if you would follow me…"

Peter's voice faded as Derek dragged Stiles down the hall and back up the stairs to their bedroom.

A wave of trepidation crept down Stiles's spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as Derek shoved him into the room and locked the door behind him.

"You want to explain yourself," Derek asked. Though his tone was soft the faint tinge of red had not faded from his eyes and his voice was deeper than his normal cadence, holding the promise of retribution if he found Stiles's answer lacking.

"I don't particularly _want_ to," Stiles began.

"I swear to God Stiles-"

"But if I _have_ to then I guess I will. It's fairly simple: If you're gonna keep me here then I'm gonna make sure that you're just as miserable about it as I am. The sooner you let me go the sooner everyone gets to let the good times roll again" Stiles explained.

"Then we're both in for in for incredibly unpleasant month," Derek ground out harshly.

"A month! You seriously think you can keep me here for a month? My job is expecting me back after a week and between Scott and my dad-"

"Your job has already been notified that you had an unforeseen family emergency and won't be returning," Derek informed him. "Aleksander is going to be busy in Aremid and Scott…that's a bridge I'll cross when I get to it."

"Why are you doing this? This is pointless. You hate me and I'm not exactly President of the Derek Hale Fan Club right now. Why can't we just go to Deaton and ask him to break the bond? What can you possibly get out of keeping me around for a month, other than embarrassment and aggravation?"

"I intend to get what you owe me," Derek said calmly as his eyes swept over Stiles's naked form. "As you keep pointing out we're bonded. I have rights Stiles, and I fully intend to claim them."

Stiles felt all the air punch out of his lungs as he finally understood that Derek hadn't just drawn him back to his side to indulge in petty psychological warfare-he meant to mete out the punishment he had promised on the night Stiles had fled. He intended to punish and humiliate him, to break _Stiles_ before breaking their bond.

Unfortunately for Derek Stiles wasn't the same person he'd been a year ago. He'd gotten sharper, harder and even though he was just as terrified at the prospect of being defiled and demeaned, he wasn't going to allow Derek to see that fear or to let it rule him.

His chin jutted out defiantly. "My milkshake brings all the Were's to the yard, huh? That is a major case of the thirst you've got going on here. I'm not inclined to help you out but I think there's an app for that-"

"Sarcasm isn't going to get you out of this," Derek cut in smoothly. "The more you insult me, the more defiant you are, the harder things are going to be for you. On the other hand a little submission and cooperation might go a long way in making things easier on you."

"So let me get this straight. You want me to cooperate while you hold me hostage so that you and whatever random piece of strange you drag in here can rape me?" Stiles asked Derek.

Derek actually flinched before schooling his features back into a mask of calculated indifference. "No," he said tightly. "I'm not going to force you, Stiles and _no one_ other than me is going to touch you."

"Well I got news for you buddy: Unless you force me, you aren't touching me either. These goodies," Stiles said, pointing to his body, "stay in the jar. Bruce Wayne could offer me a ride in the Batmobile and I'd still say no if the price of admission was letting you put your dirty paws all over me."

"Given the time of year I'm pretty sure you'll be begging for me to put my dirty paws all over you," Derek said, a slight smile twisting his lips.

"What does the…," Stiles trailed off as the implication of Derek's words sunk in. It was February, which meant that soon Stiles would be going into heat and due to Derek's taking him out of Beacon Hills with just the clothes on his back he didn't have his suppressant with him. Stiles fought down a wave of panic as he realized that not only did he not have suppressants, he had no way of getting any more. Even though they had proven perfectly safe and were available over the counter in nearly every other part of the country, under the laws of an Alpha Doctrine governed territory suppressants were only available at a doctor's office. Bonded Omegas were only permitted access to the drugs if they were accompanied by their Alphas so that the physician could verify that the Alpha's consented to their Omega receiving the hormone blocker.

Consent that Stiles was sure Derek had no intention of giving.

Omegas had preparation cycles several times during the year where the urge to present and mate was heightened, their body temperatures rose and the secretion of Alpha attracting pheromones increased. While they were uncomfortable and some of the accompanying symptoms (fatigue, mood swings, mild aches and pains) could be unpleasant the preparation cycles were not unbearable and they did not strip an Omega of their ability for clear and concise thought. The purpose of the preparation cycles were just that-to prepare the Omega's body for their mating heat, which only happened once a year.  The suppressants were a way for Omegas to control their heat cycle, reducing or outright eliminating preparation cycles and delaying their heats until they were properly bonded.

Stiles wasn't naïve enough to believe that the timing was a coincidence. Derek had obviously put a great deal of planning and detail into his revenge plot and Stiles was sure that it was an intentional bit of cruelty on Derek's part to carry it out the one time of year where Stiles would literally be a slave to his biological instincts.

"Derek," Stiles said lowly.  "You know I'm not...you can't possibly want to punish me so badly that you're willing to take the chance of making a baby with me?"

The mating heat was originally a function of breeding, a way to maintain or control the population and because of this male Omegas were capable of conceiving.  It was a practice that was frowned upon because the resulting pregnancies were often high risk and carried high mortality rates for both the father and the child.  As a result most male Omegas were sterilized to reduce the risk.  Stiles had never undergone sterilization because he'd wanted the option for biological children to be available if he and his bonded Alpha desired to go that route.

Now that decison was one of the many that were coming back to haunt him.

"Precautions can be taken."

"No," Stiles said furious at the idea that Derek would stoop so low as to use Stiles's own body against him and would be callous enough to risk having an innocent child become their collateral damage. "No, what's going to happen is that you're going to _stop being psychotic_ and call this whole thing off. You're going to take me back to Beacon Hills and we're going to see Deaton and have our bond broken and then I'm going to get on a plane and go back to my life and forget that you even exist," Stiles declared with far more confidence than he actually felt.

"You know Stiles, I don't think I'll be doing that all," Derek said easily. "But I am going to try to make this easier on you. Stop pretending sleeping with me is something you have no interest in," Derek said, flinging a robe at Stiles's face and pre-empting Stiles's angry interruption. "I suggest you cover up before I lose all interest in conversation."

Stiles allowed himself a few moments to fantasize about throwing the robe back in Derek's face but he decided to pick his battles and put the robe on, glaring daggers at Derek the entire time.

"You always were a fast learner," Derek murmured.

"One of my many sparkling personality traits," Stiles said.

"Many? Well that's debatable," Derek said. "But thankfully your _personality_ has no bearing on why you're here."

"You have got to be kidding me. No wait, you have _got_ to be kidding me. See, I can italicize at you too," Stiles grumbled.

"Fine, how is this for plain speaking: I want to fuck you and despite your protests to the contrary I know that you're not entirely opposed to the idea. You may have lied about everything else but your arousal at my hands was real enough. I could have taken you back then and the only reason I didn't was because I wanted to things right with us, to adhere to traditions, to not repeat the mistakes I'd made before with Ka-" Derek abruptly cut himself off.

"You didn't want to repeat the mistakes you'd made with Kate," Stiles finished for him.

"I was a fool who trusted someone that I shouldn't have and was too blinded by want to be able to tell the difference between sex and love and most of my family ended up having to pay with their lives for my ignorance," Derek said. "I swore I'd never be that blind, that trusting, that foolish again and yet here we stand. Once again with me wearing the dunce cap and played for the fool."

"I'm not Kate. What I felt for you was real, Derek! How can you not know that? How can you not know that I'm telling you the truth? Why don't you use those super special Alpha werewolf senses of yours and sniff out the truth, Derek?" Stiles exploded.

"I would," Derek drawled, "except we both know that you how to get around my 'super Alpha werewolf senses'. It's not a lie if you believe it, right Stiles?"

Stiles's face screwed up in frustration and he cursed. He had all but forgotten about the lazy afternoons he'd spent with Derek, learning all he could about werewolves and how their senses worked. "You know that's not-you said yourself that doesn't work all the time!"

"And you said some is better than none," Derek shrugged.

"Here's some truth for you: Derek Hale is a selfish, lying, manipulative bastard," Stiles said, groping for the words to express the bone deep resentment he felt.

"Maybe," Derek acknowledged glibly, "But at least I admit it. What about you, Stiles? You gonna tell the truth anytime this century?"

"I've done nothing but tell you the truth," Stiles fired back.

"Keep on lying then Stiles, it doesn't really matter. The important thing is that I have you right where I want you and soon enough you'll want to be here."

"I don't care if it feels like the flesh is melting off of my bones I will never let you touch me," Stiles declared vehemently. "I'll suffer through my heat alone first."

"You've never had a proper, unsuppressed heat, Stiles. You won't be able to stand it."

"I'll find a way."

"No you won't," Derek said confidently. "Now I have to go speak to Peter and see how much damage control I have to do thanks to your little stunt earlier."

Stiles let out a relieved breath. The less time he spent with Derek the better. "Just point me to the kitchen and I'll make myself a snack and stay out of your-"

"Oh no you won't," Derek interrupted. "If you're going to act like a spoiled brat then I'm going to treat you like one. You're going to stay up here, in this room until I get back. I'll have Isaac bring you up something to eat but for the rest of the evening you aren't to step foot outside of these four walls."

"You're sending me to my room," Stiles sputtered. "Do I look like a child to you?"

"No," Derek said softly. "A child is the last thing I see when I look at you."

"Derek-"

"Just tell Isaac what you want. I'll be up later," Derek said as he turned to leave.

"For what?"

"For bed Stiles, what else?"

Stiles flushed at the bald statement and shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to share a space with Derek, especially if his heat was going to be coming on. "From the looks of this place there's plenty of other unoccupied bedrooms. Go sleep in one of those."

"This is my bedroom and this is where I'll be sleeping."

"Fine," Stiles said tightly, "Then point me in the direction of another room because I'm not-"

"Do we have to go over your choices again Stiles?" Derek demanded.

Defiance and anger radiated from every pore of Stiles's being. His hands clenched into fists and it was all he could do to remain rooted to his spot in the floor and not launch himself bodily at the arrogant Alpha in front of him. After forcing himself to take a couple of calming breaths he shook his head. "No," he said finally. "I really don't need the refresher course in Hobson's choice. Thank you though, really I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate the offer."

"As long as we understand each other," Derek said before striding from the room and closing the door behind him.

Stiles briefly considered turning the lock but he had no doubt that Derek would rip the door from the hinges if need be. He sat down the on the end of the bed, took a deep breath and began planning how he was going to keep his dignity, clear his name and avoid giving Derek the satisfaction of having his revenge before his body became his own worst enemy.

* * *

AN 2: *Peeks out from behind protective wall*  Now, now put down your torches and pitchforks. I'm pretty sure a lot of you are ready to make a fur rug out of Derek's furry Alpha ass but...patience please.  It's only the third chapter and I did say it would get worse before it got better.  Just...have some faith and don't kill Derek.  He's kind of integral to the rest of the plot :)

As always tell me what you think! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and as always you can talk to me over on my Tumblr which is right [HERE](http://st-sebklaine.tumblr.com/) Please come on by and say hello (it's pretty much all Teen Wolf and Glee with a lot of other fandoms mixed in) 


End file.
